Unconditional Love
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Prompts based on the future of Alice & Drizella.
1. Chapter 1

_Prompted by Anonymous on Tumblr: Could you do number 13 from the prompt list for RainyRook please? ("I thought you were dead.")_

"Papa!" Alice shouted, running straight into his arms. The curse was broken and as it would seem, the one that poisoned their hearts was as well. He cuddled her closer, cradling the back of her head as he did.

"Oh my Alice," he mumbled, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you so much," she cried out. They had been in front of each other the entire time, without really knowing it, but she had missed him. The real him.

"I missed you too."

She hugged him for what seemed for forever. Around them, everyone was reuniting, lots of tears and quiet words of love being exchanged. Then Alice's mind drifted to something.

Drizella.

The last she had seen of "Ivy", she said she had to make the ultimate sacrifice. She was making sure that the curse could break and everyone would live out their happy endings.

" _Even if I can't have my own."_

"Drizella," she breathed, pulling away from her father.

"She's gone, she locked herself away somewhere," Rogers said.

Alice shook her head. "No, no. I have to find her."

"Alice, it's not safe…"

"Papa, you have to trust me."

Running as fast as she could, she ran to the well. Drizella sat, leaning against it, her eyes shut. Tears trickled down Alice's cheeks. What had she done? She knew no one else would care, Drizella was evil in their minds. She was the reason they were in this predicament. Alice knew her better than that, she knew the woman behind the broken girl.

The pretty sorceress she had fallen in love with.

Alice was getting her life back and she wasn't about to lose one of the people she cared most about.

Kneeling in front of Drizella, Alice pushed the hair out of her face. "My beauty," she whispered. "Come back to me."

Kissing her, she felt a rainbow forcefield go over the two. When she pulled away, she was staring directly into the beautiful light brown eyes she had fallen in love with.

"Alice," Drizella whispered. How good it felt to be able to call her that again.

"I thought you were dead," Alice said, caressing her cheek. "You came back to me."

"The curse…everything I've done…"

"You risked your life, your own happy ending, to help all of us."

"No one is going to accept me."

"Even if they don't, I do." Alice took her hand. "Please never scare me like that again."

Drizella laughed, in spite of her own tears. "Even if it was to reunite you and your papa?"

"Even then. I've always had two true loves, I don't think my heart could go on if I lost one."

"It might have to. Regina is vicious, she'll want my head on a stick."

"I'm going to protect you, Drizzy. I swear to it."

Drizella shook her head. "I love you."

"And I love you. Come on," she helped her up.

"Where are we going?" Drizella asked, brushing the dirt off her mini-skirt.

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous on Tumblr prompted: 9. ;) ("You're in love with her.")_

Drizella opened the door, finding Rogers on the other side. She straightened up instantly, clearing her throat. It had been a week since the curse broke and she had done a good job of avoiding him all together, most people actually. Alice would come by and they'd watch movies, eat piles of takeout (for once she didn't care about carbs) and make up for all the lost time.

"Can I help you?"

"We need to chat." Rogers paused in the doorway, unsure if he should barge his way in. "May I come in?"

"Yes." Drizella stepped aside. Rogers was different now that the curse was broken, he walked taller. He had a certain look about him whenever he was with Alice. He was even more protective of her now and wanted what was best for her. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Excuse me?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"I heard you the first time, I just…why would I kill you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Alice would probably never forgive me."

"At least you're honest. You want something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

He stood there for a moment, taking her in. Since she had been holed up in her penthouse, she wasn't in her usual micro mini or tight blouses. She was wearing a pair of lounge pants and a Seahawks sweatshirt Alice had stolen for her under the curse. In that moment, she didn't seem like the intimidating person who he had to keep a watch for in the Enchanted Forest.

She looked tired and just overall done with everything.

"You cursed us all, tricked Alice and nearly killed me," he said, somewhat out of nowhere.

Drizella arched an eyebrow. All of that was true, but she wasn't sure what he wanted her to say in response. A half-ass apology didn't seem appropriate. "Your point?"

"Why should I trust you with Alice?" 

And that was what it all boiled down to. Alice was a grown woman, she could make her own choices. However, it was clear that her father influenced her. He wanted to keep her safe and protected from all the evils and she was one of them. He wouldn't make her choose between them, but things were going to be awkward if they couldn't trust one another.

"Because I love her," Drizella whispered.

Rogers bit his lip. "You love her?"

"I'm…I'm in love with her."

"You're in love with her," Rogers repeated, staring deep into her eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Do you blame me?"

"Not really." She paused for a moment. "Just know I do love her and I don't have many regrets…but I do regret how I hurt her. I don't know how to love very well."

Rogers laughed a little, almost bitterly. "That I understand."

"I didn't exactly grow up in a warm and loving home. You knew my mother." He nodded. "With Alice…well, maybe I don't know a lot, but I know I love her."

"I'm going to be watching you."

"I would expect no less."

"If you hurt her again…"

"You are aware I have magic don't you?"

Rogers let out an irritated sigh. "You're not really helping matters."

Drizella shrugged. "You're you, I'm me. It's just the way it is."


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous on Tumblr said: I feel like 49 matches the pattern of all of these. (_ _"I don't want to screw this up." )_

Alice stood in front of the mirror, adjusting her dress, a small frown on her face. She wasn't a dress person. Even back in the Enchanted Forest, she was more into baggy dresses or riding pants. This was different, though. She was going to the policemen's ball with her father and with Drizella's help, she'd picked out a blue dress. It felt weird on her body and her hair felt so stiff up in the bun.

"You look beautiful," Drizella said from behind her.

"I feel weird. This isn't me, at all. I just…I don't want to screw this up."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not…I'm not the ball type. I never was." She turned to face Drizella and folded her arms over her chest. "Even before the curse, I was the oddball that was locked in a tower for most of my life. What if I'm not good enough?"

Drizella frowned, taking in her face. "Are you talking about for your father? Or me?"

Alice ducked her head away. "Maybe a little of both."

Drizella lifted Alice's chin with two of her fingers. "Hey, there's no way you could screw this up. You're an amazing person, we both love you more than anything. We love you for exactly who you are."

"What if I embarrass you two?"

"You won't, I promise. There is no way we could be embarrassed of you."

The guilt and anxiety Alice faced, it was something that Drizella had felt her entire life growing up with her mother. She was never good enough in comparison to Anastasia. Her entire existence had been a disappointment. Yet, she knew that Rogers wasn't the same way. He loved Alice for exactly who she was, he had fought to keep her safe for all those years and now in Hyperion Heights, he wanted what was best for her. He was willing to do anything for her, even accept that she was in love with a villain.

"You sure I don't look ridiculous in this dress?" Alice asked, pulling Drizella out of her thoughts.

"You look beautiful." She pulled her closer, brushing her lips against her jaw. "So beautiful, I almost want to rip it off you."

Alice giggled. "Drizzy…he's going to be here any minute."

"Can't he wait?"

"The ball's in a half hour, I don't think so." She saw Drizella pout and laughed. "But I'll tell you what, when I come home, we can have a little fun."

A twinkle fell across Drizella's eye. "I can hardly wait."


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous prompted: 43 for RainyRook! ("Are you drunk?")_

Drizella lowered the book, letting out a dramatic sigh. No one told her that Anna Karenina ended that way! She was going to murder the librarian for suggesting it to her. A part of her wondered if it was payback for all she had done…

Her inner musings were cut off by a sudden knock at the door. She wrinkled her nose, who was forcing her to get up when she was comfy? Alice had a key after all. Pushing herself up, she walked over to the door and opened it, finding Rogers on the other side, his hands on Alice's shoulders. A smile flew across her girlfriend's face as she leaped into her arms.

"Drizzy!" She squealed.

Drizella made a face as she smelled the tequila coming off her breath. "Are you drunk?"

Rogers nodded. "I lost track of her for a bit and she seemed to have a bit too much fun at the bar. I was just going to take her back to my place, but she insisted on seeing you."

"I can take care of her." She saw his hesitance and rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, I can handle her."

"I've just always taken care of her while she's sick."

"She'll be fine." Rogers still lingered in her doorway, which made her sigh. "I'll call you later, okay? And I'll have her call you in the morning."

He nodded, seemingly calming down a bit. Leaning over, he kissed the top of Alice's head. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Papa," Alice giggled. "Have a good night."

Closing the door behind her, Drizella kept an arm around Alice to lead her to their room. She helped her down onto the bed and took her hair out of the bun, going to the wardrobe to find her some pajamas for her to wear.

"I take the ball was fun?" Drizella called over her shoulder.

"So much fun! I did this thing, called the chicken dance."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. Papa laughed, I don't know if the other cops liked it, though."

"Then they are idiots."

"I wish you were there. There was slow dancing."

"Well, maybe next year we can both escort your father."

"That'd be fun."

Drizella found a pair of pajamas with cupcakes on them (a gift from Weaver to Alice), carrying them back to her girlfriend. She helped Alice change into them, laying down beside her and stroking her hair. Alice curled up into her side.

"I'm gonna feel like piss tomorrow, aren't I?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I don't doubt it."

"Too many tequila shots."

"Then why did you do them?"

Alice shrugged. "I dunno. I was being a bad girl." She smirked. "Shall I be punished?"

"Tomorrow." Drizella kissed her. "When you're sober and thinking clearly."

"Alright. Nighty night, Drizzy."

"Night, Al."


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompted by Anonymous on Tumblr: 21. Because you can't make something angsty out of that. ("Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.")_

 _(I'm guessing my angst prompts are getting to people? Haha.)_

"Why didn't the curse send us somewhere warm?" Drizella grumbled. "Like California, or Hawaii? I could stand living in Hawaii?"

Alice giggled from her seat, flipping through a book. "You can't make the snow stop, simply by glaring at it."

"You don't know that."

"Come, come," Alice waved her hand in her direction. "We can have our own fun."

Drizella dropped down next to her. "How?"

"Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy. That, and being cooped up in a tower most of your life."

Alice hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. She puttered around for a bit, fixing some hot chocolate and making marmalade sandwiches. Drizella normally detested all things with carbs, but it was a snowy day, perhaps she'd make an exception. Going back into the living room, she handed over a sandwich and a mug. Drizella wrinkled her nose at the bread, but took a bite of it anyway.

"Well, well, well," Alice's eyes twinkled. "If only the citizens could see that, Drizella Bellfrey eating a sandwich."

"Hush up," she sipped the hot chocolate and grinned. "Nice and warm."

"Say, would you fancy a game of chess?"

"You're the chess player, not me."

"I could teach you."

"Al…"

"Right, right, well, we have checkers? Or we could watch a movie. I'd even be willing to watch one of those rom coms you love so much."

"Really?"

"As long as there's not too much men in it."

Drizella chuckled and set her mug down, walking over to the movie rack. Looking through it, she uncovered Carol. Once she slid into the DVD player, she walked back to the couch and plopped down next to Alice, who curled up into her side. Drizella pulled a blanket over the two of them, letting out a tiny content sigh. Life had been anything but simple since the curse broke. She had to pay for all of the horrible things she had done and was hardly the most popular person around. It was only with Alice that she felt safe and secure.

The two watched the movie and ate their sandwiches, sipping their cocoa every few minutes. The snow was really pretty falling outside the window and they found new appreciation in with it. They had heat at least, something Drizella didn't have in the Enchanted Forest and Alice had been living on the streets during the previous winter under the curse. They were thankful for the warmth, the food and one another.

"This isn't very much a comedy," Alice sniffled, beneath the quilt.

Drizella tilted her head. "Are you crying?"

"Psht…no."

"I cried the first time I did."

"Because despite your sorceress front, you're a softy."

"I am no softy. You're a softy."

"No, you."

Alice threw a marshmallow at her, somehow hitting it directly in her mouth. Drizella shook her head with a laugh, swallowing it. Her girlfriend to get even loonier when cooped up for long periods of time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: Please, please do 8. Before Alice and Robin is what everyone starts talking about, haha. Poor Driz deserves a hug.(_ _"I've been waiting a long time.")_

 _Based on my theory of what's going to happen later this season. That being said, spoilers from 7x09 for those that didn't watch._

Drizella sat in the driver's seat, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"You don't have to do this," Alice said.

"No…I have to," she whispered. "I've been waiting a long time to do this. I didn't go to the funeral."

"That wasn't wrong of you."

"She's my mother."

Alice tilted her head. "It's not as if your relationship with her wasn't complicated. I don't know that I'd go to my mother's funeral."

"That's not the same, she didn't raise you. She was never there, she doesn't deserve your mourning."

"And one could argue that Rapunzel didn't deserve yours."

Drizella looked over at her, tears in her eyes. "And you'll be with me the entire time?"

"Yes."

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the rose and stepped out of the car. Alice took hold of Drizella's hand and together they walked to the grave. Ella and Anastasia had been the ones to make sure it was put there, with the help of Henry. There were no flowers there, only her name.

Her cursed name.

"Hello Mother," Drizella said. "I know I haven't visited. I didn't see a need to. I thought I could just move on with my life, you were gone. After all," she let out a bitter laugh. "Would you have come to my funeral if it were me?"

Alice squeezed her hand, slowly bringing her back to reality.

"I was never good enough for you, Mother, ever." Drizella shook her head. "I know I wasn't your precious Anastasia. I know when you came back, I wasn't that close to you, I was just confused. I did love you, I really did. Cecelia was just all I had known…" She gulped. "I wanted you to be my mother, I wanted us all to be a family. But me and Ella, we were never good enough. I'll never understand why, why you couldn't just move on. Maybe because I'm not a mother I can't, I just wish I could understand you better."

The tears fell down her face. She hated doing this, she hated feeling things. She had learned early on that crying over her mother didn't help. It never brought her back when she was young and it never made her love her. They would never have a good relationship, they never had a chance.

Rapunzel never gave them that chance.

"Goodbye Mother." She set the rose onto her grave. "I hope…I hope you've found peace."

She felt Alice's arms wrap around her and a tear fell down her cheek. Maybe she had been wrong all those years ago, love wasn't weakness.

It was having someone to lift you up when you felt weak.

Turning around, she collapsed into Alice's arms, sobbing into her shoulder. Alice rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head.

"I've got you, Drizzy," she whispered. "I've got you and I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: 50! Because you can probably work out something really cute with it. :) ("People are staring.")_

Drizella entered Roni's, holding Alice's hand. Her girlfriend looked at her, giving her a small smile. "You ready for this?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Yeah."

It had been a couple of months since the curse broke and she had spent most of her time locked up in her penthouse. She knew she was either feared or deeply hated. She felt terribly for Alice, though. She deserved a girlfriend who would go on dates with her. It was time to swallow her fear and have a date night they had definitely needed.

Roni's seemed like an easy start. Regina still owned the bar and while things were still a bit rocky between her and Drizella, they were civil.

The bar wasn't as crowded, considering it was a Wednesday night. Alice gave a quick wave to Regina behind the bar, leading Drizella to a booth near the back. One of the waiters came by to take their orders and Alice kept her fingers laced with her girlfriend's.

"Thank you," she said, earnestly. "I know this wasn't easy for you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been a very fun girlfriend over the past few months."

"Hey, it makes sense. For a while, most people wanted your head on a stick," Alice smirked. "Think the mob's cooled down a bit."

Drizella couldn't help but smile at that. "How do you always know what to say?"

Alice shrugged and popped a peanut into her mouth. "Call it a gift."

Their drinks and food came not long after. They ate and drank as they chatted about their week. Drizella was now running Bellfrey Towers, though it was mostly from home. Alice had struggled to find a job she really enjoyed and was testing different things out, currently working on the food truck as one of them.

The CD shifted to a slow song and Drizella got an idea. She and Alice had coincidentally been to a few balls at the same time, but they had yet to ever dance together. Drizella extended her hand.

"Dance with me," she said.

Alice didn't have to be asked twice. She got up and followed her out onto the makeshift dance floor. They seemed to be the only ones out there, but Drizella simply wrapped her arms around Alice's neck, pressing her forehead against hers. Alice grinned, rubbing their noses together.

"People are staring," she whispered.

"Let 'em," Drizella muttered back. "I only have eyes for you."

They stayed in each other's embrace, dancing to the soft lyrics of Edwin McCain. Maybe it was the tequila or the intoxicating presence of her girlfriend, perhaps a little of both, but Drizella knew one thing. She couldn't wait for their next date night.


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: I know it's an uncoventional way of proposing a prompt, but since Cecelia gave Driz a violin for her birthday, it's possible she knows how to play. Could you, please, write a RainyRook fic inserting that in?_

Drizella searched through her room for the third time. Where the heck was her violin? Even though Cecelia was gone, it was a treasured gift and she still desired to practice.

She felt a sudden chill go down her spine. It was the same one she had ever since Mother returned. It was even more frequent now that Cecelia was gone and Rapunzel moved into the manor.

"Is everything alright?" Rapunzel asked.

"I can't find my violin," Drizella said. "Have you seen it?"

"Why would you want that? It was given to you by that awful woman. She didn't love you enough to stay, now did she?" She faked a frown. "But I'm still here."

Reaching onto a shelf, Rapunzel grabbed hold of the doll she had gotten Drizella for her birthday. Drizella never had the heart to tell her that she wasn't like Anastasia, dolls weren't her thing.

"Here, play with this." Rapunzel thrusted the straw object into her hands. "You can practice playing mommy. It's all you'll ever amount to anyway."

 **Years Later**

Alice entered Rumple's apartment, giving him a warm smile. They hadn't had a chance to see each other much since the curse broke.

"What do I owe this pleasure to?" He asked, offering her some tea.

"I need your help," Alice replied. "Regina told me that back in Storybrooke, you ended up with people' possessions from before the curse."

"That I did."

"She thought perhaps you might somehow have been granted the same job."

"Is there something of yours you want returned?"

"It's not for me." Alice bit her lip. "Christmas is coming up and I don't have much money. I wanted to get Drizella the perfect gift and I remembered her telling me a story about a violin she had as a little girl. Her mother took it from her and it crushed her, it was all she had left of her step-mum."

"And you wanted to find it to give to her?"

"More than anything."

"I'm afraid I don't have it." He saw Alice frown. "But, there is a spell I can use to conjure it up."

"What's the price?"

Rumple knew Alice was too proud to take it for free, so he simply smiled. "A hair off your head. It could be useful for future endeavors."

Alice raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling Rumple was going too easy, but it wasn't the time to be proud. Plucking out a hair, she gave it to him. With a wave of his hand, the violin soon appeared.

"Thank you," Alice said with a grin. She grabbed the instrument and dashed out of his apartment, not noticing him blowing away the single strand of hair.

Christmas morning, Drizella and Alice sat beneath the tree, exchanging their gifts. Drizella had gotten Alice a beautiful new leather jacket, claiming her old sweatshirt wasn't suitable for winter. Alice pushed forward her box and watched with anticipation as Drizella opened it, her eyes widening.

"It's...it's the one Cecelia gave me." She looked at Alice with tear filled eyes. "But how?"

"I had some help from Rumple."

"You have no idea how much this means to me."

Drizella cupped Alice's face, kissing her. It was by far, the best Christmas ever.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous on Tumblr prompted: 29 for RainyRook! It would be just so cute given Drizella's abandonment issues. ("I'm not going anywhere.")_

It was their first fight since the curse broke and it had been over something completely stupid. Alice wasn't used to Drizella's perfectionist ways and didn't see the big deal with clothes scattered on the floor or leaving dishes in the sink overnight. Little by little, the things added up and Drizella couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't meant to, but between the pressure of the company and people still not trusting her, she lost it and made a small quip about the penthouse not being a barn.

Alice was just as irritated, her father and her were currently bickering over a case she was helping him with. She quipped back about how while it wasn't a barn, it wasn't a palace either. It spiraled from there and ended with Alice going for a walk to cool down.

Drizella was left alone, reflecting on all the other times she had been. She could remember her mother being upset that she missed Cecelia and punishing her by leaving her in her room for hours. After Anastasia died, Rapunzel would often monopolize much of Marcus' time, refusing to let him spend time with either of his daughters. Soon, Rapunzel was able to tell that isolation was what Drizella hated the most and it was her go-to punishment.

Every little thing, Drizella was locked away in her room. Sometimes it would be for days, the only human interaction she had would be with the maids that brought her meals-if she was lucky to eat that day. There were days when she would be left alone for days at a time and it made her go stir crazy.

She didn't like being alone, she hated it.

When Alice came back, the two still didn't speak for a bit. Eventually, Alice brought over two cups of tea.

"Peace offering," she said, sitting next to her.

Drizella sniffled. "I'm sorry I snapped."

"I should've been more considerate. The way I reacted wasn't the best either. I'm just not used to living with people."

"I know, I know."

Alice studied her face more. "Are you okay?"

"You left."

"Huh?"

"After our fight, you left."

"Oh." Alice tilted her head. "I just needed to cool off."

"I know, I just…I got scared."

"Scared of what?"

"All my life, I've been alone. My mother would isolate me as a punishment. When you left tonight, I just…I got scared. I know we were both at fault for the fight, so I'm not mad at you for leaving. I was just scared."

"Oh Driz."

Alice wrapped her arms around her and Drizella cuddled up into her side.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. "I promise. Even if I leave for a bit, I'll always come back."

"You promise?"

"We never seem to get rid of each other."

Drizella half-smiled. "So romantic."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, I do."

She felt safe, she felt secure. Drizella knew deep in her heart, Alice wasn't going anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous prompted: Requesting number 32. ("You could have died.")_

Alice could hear Drizella shouting at a nurse and shut her eyes, counting back from three. She was lucky that her father was out of town for the weekend with Regina or else he'd be right alongside of her. There was no way she was going to be living this down.

The door to the room opened and Drizella rushed in, taking in the scene. There was fear present in her eyes as she walked closer to the bed. Alice sat up a bit, ignoring the searing pain in her leg.

"We've done it in a lot of places, but never a hospital bed," she said, a twinkle in her eyes.

Drizella's worry turned to disgust. "This isn't funny Alice!" She exclaimed. "You could have died."

"But I didn't. I'm still hear, listening to you freak out."

She rolled her eyes, sitting beside her. "What made you think this was a good idea? Jumping off a cliff?"

"It's called cliff diving, I've seen people do it lots of times."

"Oh, really? Where?"

"…The movies."

Drizella shook her head. "You're just lucky it was only a broken leg and not a broken neck."

"It wouldn't have even been this bad if I hadn't hit a root on the way down."

"You didn't take your cell phone or anything, I had no clue where you were…"

"Just as well I did it on a public beach, eh?"

"You don't see how serious this is, do you? You can't keep doing stuff like this."

"Drizella…"

"I can't lose you. I think I'd go crazy if I did."

Alice sighed, taking Drizella's hand over her own. Slowly, she stroked her knuckles, humming a soft tune. Little by little, she could see her girlfriend relaxing. Drizella glanced back over at her, laughing in spite of the anxiety rising in her stomach.

"You're the one in the hospital, I should be calming you down."

"Well, if I didn't calm you out of your panic attack, you would've become a patient too."

"You know why I worry, don't you?"

"I do. And you know why I do this? I spent so many years cooped up in a tower. I want to be able to have fun and take risks. It's just who I am."

Drizella nodded. "Just promise me the next time you go diving off a cliff, you're careful."

"I promise. Though, I doubt I'll be doing that any time soon."

"Lots of rest for you, missy."

A twinkle fell across Alice's eyes. "Will I have a pretty nurse to take care of me?"

Drizella chuckled. "I suppose I could be persuaded."


	11. Chapter 11

_Prompted by Anonymous: 3. Because it's actually 3 in the morning where I live and these two are the best part of season 7! ("It's three in the morning.")_

Drizella groaned when she woke up to someone shaking her. There was only one other person in the loft, she knew who it was and she desperately hoped she'd just go back to sleep. However, it persisted, so Drizella sniffed the air. No fire. She perked up her ears, no sounds of a villain taking over the world outside.

"Alice," she mumbled, her eyes still closed. "Is there an emergency?"

"Nope," Alice replied, popping the p as she did.

Drizella blinked her eyes opened and looked at the alarm clock. "It's three in the morning."

"I smell snow."

She looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you on drugs?"

"No! I smell snow! Come on!"

Alice had a lot of quirks about her and Drizella knew most of them. She didn't brush her hair often, she'd rather a marmalade sandwich to a steak dinner and she often wore clothes a few sizes too big. This, however, was a new one.

Getting out of bed, the two threw on their boots, jackets and beanies, heading out of the penthouse and to the elevator, which lead them outside. Alice slid her mitten clad hand into Drizella's, letting out a content sigh.

"I don't see any snow," Drizella said, looking around.

"It's coming, don't worry."

"Can you explain this fascination to me?"

"When I was little, growing up in the tower, I once got very sick. Papa had to rush out to get me more medicine and I was all alone, feeling rather bored." Alice smiled, in spite of the clearly sad story she was telling. "I wished for something good to happen, something special. I took a nap and when I woke up, it was snowing. It was like a present, delivered just to me."

"Apparently your father didn't teach you how the weather worked."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course I would later find out why it snowed, but at the time, it was special. After that, every time it'd snow, it'd be like a gift being given to me. The first time I got out of the tower, it snowed. The first time we ever made love, it snowed." She shrugged. "It just seems like all the good things that happen to me, happens when it snows."

Drizella couldn't help but smile, leaning into Alice. Clearly, it was a good memory for her and she'd indulge in it. Even if it was three in the morning and freezing.

"I smell snow," Alice whispered again, just as the snowflakes began to fall from the sky. She turned to Drizella. "Worth waking up for?"

"Definitely." She kissed her, their pink noses touching. "We should go inside."

"10 more minutes?"

"5."

Alice nodded gleefully. "Deal."


End file.
